utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UtaNeRe
utaNeRe is a group of (private) UTAUs made up of four amateur users. The voicebanks created under this name is kept under private use of the group, its users and to a few select individuals by decision of the creator of each voicebank. Privacy of voicebanks are based on the reasons of each creator. Covers made by UtaNeRe UTAUloids: soundCloud Main Blog: UtaNeRe Official Blog ''' The Members and their UTAUloids '''hyperhurricane (YouTube SoundCloud) :Project AI (Main) :*Meine Rikka :*Tsukami Kyo :*RURI :*Meine Kiku :Project AI nZER0 :*Amaru Dan :Project AI/eXtra :*Sakura Noriko :*Amaya Tenshi Loui (YouTube SoundCloud) :Hanyoshiki Unit (Main) :*Kurashi Key :*Tatsu Shouri :*Terry Theron :*Yuuki Yumi :Tsukimiyo Unit :* Kurashi Kuro :*Nanba Kaori :*Katazura Yousuke :Beikokushi Unit :*JiYo :*JiKi :*Bri :*Mr. Kite Nikiten (SoundCloud) *Cerise Honeydew *Satoko Kanna *JILL Alexanderite (SoundCloud ) *Otoshi An* *Eleka Scatter Current Voicebank Information Meine Rikka :(ACT1) ::Language: basic Japanese - can speak in English with a bit of effort ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 124 (1 breath, 123 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: fixed Tsukami Kyo :(ACT1) ::Language: basic Japanese - can speak in English with a bit of effort ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 125 (1 breath, 124 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: fixed RURI :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese with English and Filipino capabilities ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 236 (6 breaths, 230 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: fixed :(ACT2a: Core) ::Language: Japanese with English and Filipino capabilities ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 231 (4* breaths, 230 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: configuring :(ACT2b: Screech) ::Language: basic Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 128 (128 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: configuring :(ACT1c: Hum) ::Language: basic Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 128 (128 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: configuring Meine Kiku :(ACT1) ::Language: basic Japanese - can speak in English with a bit of effort ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 125 (1 breath, 124 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: configuring Amaru Dan :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese (will be adding some English phonemes) ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 132 (4 breaths, 128 voices) (will be adding more) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: fixed Kurashi Key ''' :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 126 (1 breath, 125 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: fixed '''Tatsu Shouri :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese, English, Korean (planned) ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Terry Theron :(ACT1) ::Language: basic Japanese, English (planned) ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Yuuki Yumi :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese, English (planned) ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Kurashi Kuro :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Nanba Kaori :(ACT1) ::Language: basic Japanese, Korean (planned) ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Katazura Yousuke :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 193 (1 breath, 192 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A JiYo :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese, Korean (planned) ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A JiKi :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 193 (1 breath, 192 voices) ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Bri :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Mr. Kite :(ACT1) ::Language: basic Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: Romaji encoded with hiragana aliases ::OTO: N/A Cerise Honeydew :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: 84 ::Encoding: Romaji with hiragana aliases ::OTO: fixed Satoko Kanna :(ACT1) :::Language: Japanese :::Voicebank Type: CV :::Samples: 165 :::Encoding: Romaji with hiragana aliases :::OTO: configuring JILL :(ACT1) :::Language: Japanese :::Voicebank Type: CV :::Samples: ??? :::Encoding: Romaji with hiragana aliases :::OTO: N/A Eleka Scatter ' :(ACT1) ::Language: Japanese ::Voicebank Type: CV ::Samples: ??? ::Encoding: ??? ::OTO: configuring Development Status 'Meine Rikka *02/27/12 ACT1: Voicebank Complete *02/27/12 ACT1: Voice Test: "Melancholic" *04/17/12 ACT1: Configuration Settings Done *04/17/12 ACT1: First Demo: "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" *06/14/12 ACT1: VB RELEASE (UtaNeRe) Tsukami Kyo *09/03/12 ACT1: Voicebank Complete *09/03/12 ACT1: Voice Test: "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" *09/08/12 ACT1: Configuration Settings Done *09/08/12 ACT1: First Demo: "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" *10/21/12 ACT1: VB RELEASE (UtaNeRe) RURI *09/23/12 ACT1: Voicebank Complete *09/25/12 ACT1: Voice Test: “Fukkireta” *10/31/12 ACT1: Configuration Settings Done *10/31/12 ACT1: First Demo: “Rugrats Theory” *10/31/12 ACT1: VB RELEASE (UtaNeRe) *12/15/12 ACT2a/Core: Voicebank Complete *12/15/12 ACT2a/Core: Voice Test: “ODDS & ENDS” (Part) *12/18/12 ACT2b/Screech: Voicebank Complete *12/19/12 ACT2b/Screech: Voice Test: “ODDS & ENDS” (w/ ACT2a/Core) *12/20/12 ACT2c/Hum: Voicebank Complete *12/20/12 ACT2c/Hum: Voice Test: “ODDS & ENDS” (Part) *—/—/— ACT2a/Core: Configuring Voicebank… *—/—/— ACT2b/Screech: Configuring Voicebank… *—/—/— ACT2c/Hum: Configuring Voicebank… Meine Kiku *01/02/13 ACT1: Voicebank Complete *—/—/— ACT1: Configuring Voicebank… Amaru Dan *11/29/12 ACT1: Voice Test: "Irony" *—/—/— Recording Stage Kurashi Key ' *10/22/12 ACT1: ''Voice Test: "Melancholic" *10/22/12 ACT1: Voicebank Complete *10/24/12 ACT1: VB RELEASE (UtaNeRe) *10/31/12 ACT1: Configuration Settings Done *11/07/12 ACT1: First Demo: "Heart Beats" ft. Tsukami Kyo '''Cerise Honeydew *04/30/12 ACT1: Voice Test: "Melancholic" *10/22/12 ACT1: Voicebank Complete *10/22/12 ACT1: Configuration Settings Done *10/22/12 ACT1: First Demo: "Happy Synthesizer" ft. Meine Rikka *10/23/12 ACT1: VB RELEASE (UtaNeRe) Satoko Kanna *12/18/12 ACT1: Voicebank Complete Eleka Scatter *??/??/?? ACT1: Voicebank Complete THE PAGE AND THE GROUP * Do NOT edit this page unless you are a part of the group. * You can ask if you want the voicebanks but we can't guarantee it. Information subject to change without prior notice. Do not modify this page without author's permission. Category:UtaNeRe Category:Candidates for deletion